


Sweetest Kindness

by Strawberry_Sweetheart



Series: Tumblr Drabble [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is soft, Billy: i would die for him, Last Drabble I’m posting today, M/M, Some angst, as always, fuff, just a splash, just something to spice it up, like seasoning if you will, okay I lied, so sot, sorry for the spam, steve is a sweetheart, the fandom: I tHiNk wE wOuLd All DiE fOr Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Sweetheart/pseuds/Strawberry_Sweetheart
Summary: Steve is sweet but not in a way he’s aware of.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tumblr Drabble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703482
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Sweetest Kindness

Steve is sweet but not in a way he’s aware of. Billy thinks the sweetest things he does are done with not much thought. There is no effort to appear to be any certain way, it’s not done with the purpose of coming off as nice - and maybe that’s why Billy loves Steve’s sweetness, it comes with no alterior motive, no price to pay for kindness, no printed fine lines where the catch lies.

He’s not talking about Valentine’s Day chocolates or anniversary presents, not about the ‘I love you’ texts or goodnight kisses, not things that are expected to be done. He’s talking about about the way Steve asks if he’s eaten, are you hungry, when Billy is having one of those days. He’s talking about the way his hands absent mindedly run through his hair and detangles knots as he goes along, rambling about anything that comes to mind when Billy thinks the silence was just about to swallow him whole if it hadn’t been for Steve’s big mouth. 

He asked him once, why are you doing this, when Steve curled himself around him and brushed his lips down the raised scarring of his back like he could warm Billy’s muscles into releasing their tension. He turned himself over in his arms until he was close enough to breath the same air as him, Steve’s nose cold where it bumbed against his. He blinked with those sleepy brown eyes of his, half confused, like he was trouble figuring out what exactly he meant. 

It took a while but Billy learned that this softness wasn’t layered with different intentions. Steve didn’t ask if he wants something to eat because he pitied the way Billy looked so thin and pale now; he did it simply because he noticed he hadn’t eaten that day. Steve sat to eat with him not to surveillance him and make sure he eats, but because he’s hungry too, likes the company during a meal. Steve doesn’t kiss him out of pity, doesn’t kiss him like he’s trying to fix him, he kisses him because he wants to. Because he can. 

Billy thinks the difference between Steve and everybody else is that Steve isn’t trying to play hero, isn’t trying act like a good person. People who act kind, Billy’s found, only offer it when the world is watching, when they think they have something to prove because they’re so busy trying to be better than the next person. But Steve doesn’t do it because the world is watching, he’s got nothing to prove to anyone. 

Steve’s kindness isn’t out of pity. 

He’d almost forgotten what that felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @billy-baby


End file.
